Adventures in Hoshido
by EaisCool
Summary: A mysterious portal opens up and sucks a willing fan into the world of Fire Emblem. He then has to learn about his fate. Rated M because some naughty stuff may happen. First fanfiction, constructive comments only please :).
1. Chapter 1

pre class="western"Hello guys this is my first fanfiction it is a self insert one DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES ALLOWED this is about me into the great video game ffire emblem fates (also my favoriet XD) alright now here we go (btw I have n't finished the game so some details may be rwong please NO FLAME but comment if somethings wrong okay here ew go

chapter one: My Fire Emblem Fates

i was sitting in my computer chair at my computer where I was playing good bideo games like rainbow six seige and Huniepop at the same time because my computer setup has three moniters and on the third moniter I had my music playing (with my playlist that has MCR, Bullet for my Valentine, and Arcade Fire) the movie Monsters Inc playing and a picture of my favorite character Pinkie pie hugging my favorite character from my favorite game Fire Emblem iu/?u=https%3A%2F% %2Fuploads%2Fpost_images% .pngf=1corrin the image, and a game of tetris that I lost a while ago.

i lost my reinbow six match and cursed 'fudge!' I said and pushed myself away from the my omputer desk. I looked on my phone to see any new things that happened mon fire bel heroes because im hoping that I get saber omng I love his design!. Unfortunately there wasnt saber… darn am I angry! Suddenly , bad thing happend! I was pulled into the alternate world of…. Wait a second I turned to the computer to see that a pordal opened up there and it had a outline that was all blue and the inside was purple and it was suking up the entirey of my room and the papers wif my homework ( im 16, still in high school) and I really didnt mind because I really didnt lie k that class so I didnt care that the papers were bone but then theyd be late. I was a decent student, I think, because I have bs in all my classes, but if I lost those papers ,then id definitely go down a grade and then my parents would be mad and then I saw my computer moniturs that I payed for with my part time job fly into the portal and so I screamed 'NOOOO!"

there was no way that ! Saw losing my work! I jumped into the portal with reckelss abandon! I hope this leads to an epic adventure!br /br / okay there we go introduction done tell me how good I did next chapter's coming soon :)/pre 


	2. Chapter 2: Where I find my fate

chapter two: I realize my Fire Emblem Fates

I fell into the great canyon screaming because I was falling into the great canyon., "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGEEEEEEEEE SOMNNMEEEEEEEEEEEBODDDYYYYYYYYYYYY HEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I SCREAMED BECAUSE I was scared because I was falling into the great canyon. If I hit the bottom then I would die and that would be that. but i didnt. Because then a great dragon fell down into the sky and swooped me up and deposited my on the ground. I stood and swept myself of any dirt before realizing that my computer moniters also fell.

"NNOOOOOOO!" I yelled because i was really sad. Just like that I lost mall of my money that I earned to get those computer moniters. I cringed and kind of cried n the grass as I morned for my computer moniters that fell into the great canyon. I really didnt want to work again (I quit my job the second that I had enough money because I didnt like working at McDonalds, you guys kno right XD) and holy macaroni I yelled out into the canyon.

I went through a portal and am here! I was so surprised that I said 'holy macaroni!" again into the canyon because I wanted to hear it echo., it did and I heard it echoing down the canyon for a while I could hear my voice coming back like holy macaroni holy macaroni holy macaroni. I giggled because the macaroni was coming to me but then I rememberd my computer moniters and started crying again not only that but the pikachu doll that I had was also in the portal so its at the bottom of the canyon now oh wait! There was a portal! I looked around and say the fortress that was had corrin in it and realized that I was in my favorite video game fire emblem fates! Im toast! I screamed holy macaroni because I was so suprised!

I walked over to the fort and say the royal family training corrin. So I jumped in and took xander's sword and started to show how sick I am with it. I did a lot fo tricks like I guarded against the sword with my bare hand and I sued my sword to disarm the others one (disarm like I took away his weapon, I would never chop the arm off of Corrin!) and held the wooden sword to…. Her throat.

"draw I said

"wow, he was fast!" elise said as she jumped up and down right next to camilla "immpresive she said and clapped

"good" xander said

"nice" leo said and he also clapped.

"wow, you're strong" corrin said as she shook my sword "What is your name" "My name is EA Cool"

I used the name that I put into the game for multiple reason for one I didnt know what they would do with my name they could do magic and then kill me for two they might already know a person with my name and think that i'm impersonating then and three because I really liked the name that I have because getting called Sir Cool would be so flippin' sweet.

Sir EA" Xander said and turned to me darn I wanted to be called sir Cool.

"yea" I said.

"would you help corrin train so she can get strong"

"OMG! Your corrin! I said omg because I rememberd that I'm in fire emblem that holy smokes thats corrin! Shes much cuter here than in the portraits.

Little did I know that this was the start of my Fire Emblem Fates


End file.
